Valentine's Day
by Weasley1012
Summary: I wrote this as a present for my cousin and I was just needing suggestions and corrections to improve it. Thanks!


George walked down the corridor on his way to charms class. He was daydreaming about her, with her blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. George wasn't much for romantics but with valentine's day coming up he had to come up with the perfect plan or he may never get another chance. She was muggle born and George knew next to nothing about muggle things, she said she liked dancing. George knew about dancing, but he didn't know how to dance so that was out. She likes horse riding! George hadn't ever even seen a horse up close. But he did know how to get a hold of a hippogriff, they are kind of horse like right? Forget charms, George headed straight for Hagrids.

"Hagrid!" George yelled while pounding on the cottage door. "Hagrid!"

"Keep yer britches on I'm coming." George heard from inside along with thundering footsteps. Hagrid swung the door open and stepped aside for George to come in.

"Hagrid, I need to borrow a hippogriff."

"Absolutely not."

"But Hagrid It's important, and I'm a Weasley twin, you know I'll get one one way or another so you might as well give me permission so at least you think you have some control over the situation."

"What on earth do ya need a hippogriff fer. Some kind of crazy prank?"

"It's kind of embarrassing but I'm trying to impress a girl on valentines day and she likes horse riding and I don't know know how to get a horse but hippogriffs are ten times better anyways."

"Well I know yer right about you gettin a hippogriff even if I tell ya no so come on out to the pen on valentines day and I'll have one ready. Ans if ya need some advice on girls I'm always happy ter help, I was quite the romantic back in the day. All the girls..."

"yeah, thanks for the hippogriff Hagrid, I'm late for class though so see ya tomorrow four o'clock at the hippogriff pen!"

George ran out the door and towards the school. Looks like he was going to make it back just in time for lunch, perfect.

George walked into the Great Hall and up to the front to stand by the stage. He saw her sitting at the Hufflepuff table talking to her friends. Well it was now or never,

"Attention ladies, one of you lucky dames gets to be this dashing ginger's Valentine. And all you have to do is say yes and I'll do the rest."

George had the entire room's attention, but he had eyes for one person and one person only.

"Christy Martin, would you be my Valentine? No need to answer right now, just meet me by the lake at four o'clock tomorrow."

George bowed then strutted between the tables and out the doors at the back, all the while people staring in silence at him.

George stood by the lake watching the giant squid swim lazily through the water. It was four ten, George was getting anxious. It was unlike him to loose his cool and it would be really bad for his reputation if he got stood up. Finally he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see her in the most hideous knitted dress he'd ever seen. She was perfect. George bowed and extended his hand, "M'lady."

She smiled slightly and took his hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it before leading her to there destination. It was a short walk to Hagrid's, she seemed slightly confused as to why they were going here but didn't say anything. He led her around back to where Hagrid had a black hippogriff with gold tipped feathers. He was feeding it dead ferrets...'thanks Hagrid, way to make one of the most graceful creatures seem disgusting.' George led her into the pen and bowed to the creature and Christy followed suit. After a few moments the hippogriff bowed back. They walked up cautiously and pet the hippogriff on the neck.

"This here is Goldfeather, she's the gentlest hippogriff 'round, perfect fer ridin."

Hagrid continued to stand there cooing to Goldfeather and scratching under her chin. George gave Hagrid the best look he could to say 'thank you, that is all'. Hagrid seemed to get the hint.

"Well I got some things ta do inside so I'll uh leave ya to it. Just put her back in here when yer done."

As soon as Hagrid was gone George turned to Christy,

"So what do you think? Am I the coolest guy ever or what?"

"She's is pretty but no offense I've pet a hippogriff before."

"But have you riden one?"

She looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"We can really ride her, like while she's flying?"

"Yep, and I hope you're afraid of heights because that would be to my advantage to fly you straight up in the air with nothing for comfort but my arms" George said with a wink as he stood beside Goldfeather and interlocked his fingers to make a step up for Christy. She smirked and and rolled her eyes but put her foot in his hand and allowed him to boost her up on to Goldfeather's back. Since she was wearing a dress Christy had to sit sidesaddle. George climbed on awkwardly behind her, he hated to admit it but he'd never actually ridden a hippogriff. How much different from a broomstick could it be though?

As soon as he was seated Goldfeather spread her wings and launched into the sky. George grabbed onto Christy's waist which was the only thing available, not that he was complaining though. Luckily she had a hold of the rope Hargid had tied around Goldfeather's neck. As soon as they got above the clouds Goldfeather spread her wings to slow them and then drifted along lazily, moving her front claws as if she were galloping. George let go of her waist and sat up straighter.

"So who's the one afraid of heights that needs comfort?" Christy asked with a smirk.

"I was just holding onto you so you wouldn't fall off, I was doing just fine." George replied with a wink. Goldfeather speed up slightly causing Christy to fall back into George's chest.

"Oh, sorry."

"That's alright love." George said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her leaning against him. She smiled and sighed contentedly while nestling into his warm arms. George kissed the top of her head, then rested his chin on it.

"This is amazing George."

"Ten times better than a horse right?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but it is great. Next time you have to come ride my horse with me."

"Sounds like a date, you just name the time and place."

Christy giggled but didn't say anything. Goldfeather continued to drift along above the clouds for a little while longer then gently decended back into her pen.

George slid off first then took Christy's hands and helped her off. She patted Goldfeather's neck then took George's hand and walked with him back to the lake. They stopped by a cherry blossom tree and George reached up to pick a flower then tucked it behind Christy's ear. She smiled sweetly and looked up at him.

"This has been an amazing Valentine's Day George, thank you so much for everything."

George stared into her eyes,

"Well thank you for being my Valentine," he said quietly. He looked down at his feet and took a deep breath. "Would you like to be more than my Valentine, would you be my girlfriend?" He said as he looked up at her.

Christy smiled shyly and looked up at him while moving hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear, "I would love to."

George heaved a sigh of relief, "Brilliant" he said with a smile then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He took her hand in his and they walked slowly back to the castle.


End file.
